The Portal
by Quetzalcoatlblue
Summary: An ancient portal unites the Ponies throughout the generations, and explains why the G2's and G3's are different.
1. Default Chapter

The Portal  
  
Majesty looked at her son, Chief. "So, you come to visit these old bones, eh?"  
  
"Ahh, mother, your not old!" Chief grins and holds out his hoof. "I brought something for you. One of Twinkle's newest kittens. Peachy thought you might like some company when you are done with your duties as Queen."  
  
Majesty raises a brow. "There is no end to my duties.And as a Prince of the realm, you should know. Speaking of duties.Have you not found a mate yet? I would like some grandchildren." She takes the kitten from Chief and strokes it's silky fur. "I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"Mother! I know as well as you, Ponies don't age! Plus.I'm not a machine. I just haven't found Ms. Right yet." He chuckles as the kitten jumps out of Majesty's cradling hooves and chases a mouse up the wall. The kitten lets out a startled "mew" as one of the old stones gives under it's paw and hangs on to the slipping stone. Chief catches the cat in one hoof and the stone in the other. "Is this one of your hiding places? It looks like a book in this crevasse."  
  
Majesty steps closer out of curiosity. "No, I've never noticed that before. What book is it?" She cranes her neck around to see what Chief has found.  
  
He places the kitten and the stone down to reach in and snag the tome. He gently opens the aged book and the pages crackle with age as a single sheet falls to the ground.  
  
The Queen picks up the paper and starts to read aloud:  
  
"To the One who finds this,  
Please inform your Queen immediately. This book is of utmost importance to Pony-kind. I have risked my life to make sure this information has stayed in tact, and do not want my efforts wasted. I do not understand why you still stand here reading this. Please.go now!  
  
Queen Celeste"  
  
"Well, it seems that it came to the right Pony." Chief laughs. "Queen Celeste.That's my Grandmother, right??"  
"Indeed. Ponies DO age.Just slowly." She smiles, reminiscing. "She was full of fire! And an excellent ruler. I hope only that I rule as wisely." She looked interestedly at the book and held out a hoof. "May I?"  
  
"By all means!" He hastily hands the book to his mother and Queen. "It was meant for your eyes."  
  
Majesty turns to the first page and inhales on a gasp. Her blue eyes widen and she turns the page again. "I.I can't believe this. Friendship Gardens? Ponyville? I've never heard of any such places in my realm!" She reads further. "A portal!" She looks up at Chief who had been attempting to read upside down. Blue eyes met yellow. "Assemble the Counsel. Immediately. Make sure Windwhistler and Haven attend!"  
  
Chief headed out the door at a full gallop. The implications of this.There were MORE ponies. More lands to explore! He couldn't believe it! Surely they would be relatively the same! Surely!  
  
Majesty winks with the book to the closet to prepare herself for a counsel. MoonGlow taps on her door, her sneer barely hidden behind her curiosity. "Why, cousin, you didn't call for me? The Castle is abuzz with the news of an emergency meeting of the Counsel! Aren't you forgetting that MY status is as close to Queen as yours?"  
  
Majesty levels her gaze at the all white unicorn. "If I thought I had need of your.particular services during this time I would have Spike to come for you. As of now, I didn't see a need in unduly disturbing you." She gives a slight shrug, and turns back to placing her ceremonial robes.  
  
MoonGlow's brown eyes flash malevolence, but is quickly covered up. "Are you going to dismiss me without explanation?" She says as calmly as possible.  
  
"Yes." Majesty brushes by her cousin on her way out. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
The Counsel-room was loud with many voices, until the arrival of the Queen. The sudden silence was expectant as the Ponies of the Counsel watched Majesty.  
  
"I have called this Counsel together on very short notice, and am pleased that most of you are here. Especially those of you who had far to travel." Majesty starts. "Just today a discovery has been made that.was very unexpected. With me you will notice that I carry a book, a book that carries interesting information about others like us. Other types of Ponies."  
  
A collective gasp goes up from the assembly. "What do you mean?!"  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"How come we haven't heard of these Ponies before?"  
  
"Wouldn't they come here?"  
  
Majesty raises a hoof. "Silence! These Ponies are accessible only through a Portal."  
  
Haven and Windwhistler speak up. "Portal! We would have heard of a portal before now! Haven has explored all of Ponyland, and Northstar has mapped it!"  
  
"Indeed! We would have been the first to know of such a phenomenon! It's our job as Scientists!" Haven nods to emphasize his point.  
  
Majesty smiles. "I know you pride yourselves on your work, my dearest scientists! Trust me, that is why I invited you to the Counsel meeting. It is important that we know more about this, thus I turn the book over for your perusal. Any and all information must come to the Counsel. Use the mirrors that Warlock has provided for us. They will be tuned into the Science Hall, so that any Counsel member will be able to see and hear what is going on. Questions?"  
  
At least 20 hooves go into the air.  
  
Storm, leader of the Guardian Force, is the first to ask. "How will this affect me and my Guardians? Will the opening of a Portal mean we need more Guards? Who is to say what will come through this portal? What if this is a trick?" The white Pegasus with raven mane and tail raises her concerns.  
  
"I personally find your questions very observant. Who is to say that something other than Ponies lie beyond the Portal? The book shall tell us the answers of why this Portal has remained unfound, and tell us why it was a secret until now. " More hooves shot up. "Yes, MoonGlow."  
  
"What if these.others are more like the Dragon Ponies? Hybrids of the worst kind!? What if they want to live here in our time and place? Who could stop them?" She glances maliciously at Princess Tiffany.  
  
"Listen here, you stuck up, snobby." Princess Tiffany snarls. "There are a LOT of Breeds of Ponies, and they are all as good as Unicorns. I'm personally glad I'm not a Unicorn, because it means I'm not classified as KIN to YOU!"  
  
"Dragon Lover!" MoonGlow smirks back. "Being Pure is not a crime, and I feel that it is better than not."  
  
"SILENCE!" Majesty roars. "Do NOT bring your hatred for those not Unicorn bred and born into this, MoonGlow. Any Ponies wanting Peace of Dream Valley and all of Ponyland will be welcome. This I do Decree."  
  
Moondancer and Glory look at each other. It wasn't very often their sibling showed her anger, but MoonGlow had pushed the point too far. Glory cleared her throat. "Your Highness, perhaps we should send out a search party as soon as the Scientists have discovered the location. Of course this cannot be done until the Scientists have had time to study the Book?"  
  
Majesty nods in agreement. "This meeting is over for the time being. We shall meet back tonight after dinner to see exactly what Haven, Windwhistler find out more. There is always the observation room to check on their progress. Storm and Glory. Please keep an eye on the Scientists, and let no-one disturb them."  
  
Every-pony filed out and most went to the Observation room, where a magic mirror ran then length of one wall. Some went back to their elements.like the Queen of the Sea Ponies Sea Mist. 


	2. Journey to the Portal

Finding the Portal  
  
Hardly anyone could eat the meal put before them in the dining hall. Boysenberry Pie sniffed in disgust as her hard work went to waste, but she understood. The Counsel would meet right afterward, and most of them had stayed in the Observatory until dinner was announced. She sighs and gets her crew of fakies to start cleaning around the whispering Counsel members.  
  
After the remnants of the meal are cleaned up, Majesty stands up to address the crowd, smiling. "It would seem that the location of the Portal can be found, and even if it is in disrepair.We have the original blueprints to fix it. But, now I have a request to spread throughout our Land: We must have a crew to go to and find out what shape it is in. I will need a construction crew in this group, along with the Scientists, and a few Guardians. I want nothing to go wrong with this mission." Her gaze traveled over her fellow Ponies. "I will take volunteers only, and you must be ready by early tomorrow morning. I will meet with the volunteers at 7am." She steps away from her spot at the table, her cloak swirling around her feet. "Good evening." She nods and winks back to her rooms to rest and think.  
  
MoonGlow looks around. *Seven AM? What is she thinking?* She scowls and paces. "Perhaps it is best if I do go, that way.if anything happens, it can't be said that I had it planned. Of course.I will! But that is beside the point." She smiles to herself and decides to take a nap. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
Majesty arrived early as promised to twenty volunteers. Most were part of Ponyland's best building crews lead by 4-speed. Storm, the leader of the Guardians, had 5 of her best Ponies with her, and the scientists Windwhistler and Haven brought Northstar with them. Northstar had made the map of Ponyland, and would be the navigator on this mission. Lastly there was MoonGlow, who made the twentieth of the group. Majesty raised a brow at the last volunteer, but made no comment.  
  
"Thank you, friends for your help. The sooner we are done, the sooner we can meet these 'new' Ponies." Majesty started. "And we can always use new friends! Boysenberry Pie was nice enough to cook for you, and has supplied the provisions for this trip. I wish you luck!" The Ponies wave to her as they start off, Northstar calling directions as she flies above the group. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
A few hours after leaving out, they come to a dismal looking forest. They stopped before it and decided to eat and rest. The Pegasi could go over it, but the Earth ponies would be stuck on the ground. Storm decides they should stay together on the ground.  
  
"As a Unicorn, I say that we shouldn't have to trudge along at a sluggish Earth Ponies pace! We can wink to the other side of the forest, the Pegasi can fly, and we can meet the Earth's on the other side.  
  
Storm shakes her head. "No. That is not an optimal way to protect ALL in our group. If we leave the Earth Ponies to fend for themselves with only a couple of Guardians, then the rest of you will be without protection. I don't know what's in that forest and I'm not risking anyone being hurt." She looks at MoonGlow through her horned helmet, and smiles imperceptibly, "Of course if you want to go alone."  
  
MoonGlow glares at Storm. "I am your superior! You should definitely watch over me! These others don't matter." She sneers, putting her nose in the air.  
  
"Better watch out, you might drown if it comes a rain!" Mason, a brick red big brother calls. The other Ponies laugh, but 4-Speed makes them stop.  
  
"This isn't the time nor place." 4-Speed states. He looks over at MoonGlow. "Storm is correct. We can't afford to risk anyone, especially you."  
  
"Very diplomatic, 4-Speed." Storm nods, and turns to look into the forest waiting for word from a scout. *She should be out by now.* Her stomach clenches in worry, but she doesn't show any emotion as she watches the forest for signs of movement. When she does see movement, she notes the speedy exit of her scout.  
  
The scout, Star Hopper, skid to a stop in front of Storm, her light armor damaged in several places along her neck and back. "They are coming!" She looks over her shoulder and the others look with her, as a noise from the forest starts to get louder, as if it is getting closer.  
  
Storm starts to shout orders. "Those that cannot fight, to the middle of the formation!" She rears and wheels to face the oncoming attackers. "Formation B!" The soldiers and the males of the group, along with several females formed a ring around those without armor, their rumps to the center of the circle.  
  
Warlock steps from the dark, and into the light of the sun. His dark green body, and multi-hued mane (similar to Masquerade's) seem to brighten. He smiles, and his yellow twinkle eyes glow with an inner light. "Well, it seems that you are easily spooked, Guardians of Ponyland. Luckily, it was only I, and not some horrible creature!"  
  
Storm glares angrily at the Pegasus. "Fool! Why are YOU here?"  
  
"I missed the Party this morning. I prefer to sleep in." He shrugs. "Plus, it is well known I do not care for Majesty."  
  
4-Speed grinned. He knew why, but that was another story in itself!  
  
Moonglow groans. Her plans! He would foil them.Damn Warlock! She moved the others out of her way. *But of course, he could also foil THEIR plans. He is not a very stable pony to have around, but he is powerful!* She smiles. "Welcome, then, Warlock! Now that you have given us our excitement for the day, dare I say we move on? We might never get there at this rate!"  
  
Storm's jaw drops in surprise at Moonglow's sane statement.  
  
"I must concur! We have lost precious minutes here with this delay." WIndwhistler says.  
  
The ponies start moving, Storm and Northstar leading. The forest was dark and dank as most dark forests are, but nothing happened to them while there. There had been a few uncomfortable moments when they felt they were being watched, and perhaps they were.  
  
At the end of the forest a collective sigh of relief was heard. It was now nightfall, and Warlock started a fire with his magic. They would have to rest for the night. **************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
A wonderful breakfast was had by all, thanks to Boysenberry Pie. And, thanks to some of Warlock's magic, they made better time and were over halfway there only two hours after they left. Storm had to concede that perhaps, just perhaps! Warlock was an asset to the group. They would still have been a lot farther away from their destination under their own power. She surveys the group. They would be there in no time. 4-Speed was talking animatedly with Haven. The Guardians were doing their duty, which was watching for trouble, and the construction crew, well, they were betting on something. Storm wasn't sure what. She smiled and scanned her area, ahead of the group, one ear tuned toward Northstar.  
  
"Okay, almost there! Thanks to Warlock!" Northstar calls. "This is so exciting! Isn't it?" She looks over at Windwhistler.  
  
The pale blue Pegasus nods, but doesn't look up from the copy of the new Book. "Incredible!" She flaps her wings excitedly, somehow managing to watch her step and read the book. "Our foremothers had vast knowledge of other worlds. I wonder if they knew of other dimensions? Fascinating!"  
  
Midday the ponies stopped once more. Warlock flew above the ponies and zipped ahead. He was nothing but a speck on the horizon when Moonglow looked up. She looked around at her traveling companions, then decided to wink. Warlock may be the first Pegasus to look upon the Portal, but she would be the first Unicorn! She smiled smugly, and estimated the distance to where Warlock was. Then she was gone with only the echo of an "I wish" floating in the air.  
  
It was not long before Warlock was back, subdued. Storm trotted over to him, questioning him with a glance. "Swamp." Was his reply.  
  
"But there IS no swamp in Ponyland!" Northstar had overheard. "I would know of it."  
  
"There sure the hell is now, sweetheart." He smiled. "The accuracy of your maps, and your good reputation is in jeopardy."  
  
"Hmmph! Hardly." She looked over at Storm, who shrugged.  
  
"I cannot say whether or not there is a swamp, Northstar, but I'm sure there is some explanation to it. Your reputation as a cartographer will not be smudged." Storm tossed her head and dared Warlock to disclaim that.  
  
Warlock just smiled broader. "I hope you have wading boots, Ladies and Gentlemen. It's going to be sticky. Almost like Smooze. You do recall that incident I hope?"  
Unfortunately, most remembered! The one flutter in the group shook his head. That would not be fun to be around!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Moonglow gasped in outrage as she struggled in the muck that covered her white coat. She howled in frustration as she started to sink, her eyes frantically looking for a spot to wink to. It took three tries before she found a piece of land that was not a deception of solid ground.  
  
"I see you have finally come."  
  
Moonglow's bright green eyes betrayed her horror at what creature was before her! "What are you?" She tossed her head, slinging mud and weeds.  
  
"I am one that longs to gaze upon my homeland once more, to have happiness and beauty once more in my life. I am the protector of the Portal. You are pretty slow, your kind. It is hard to believe that we are kindred."  
  
Outraged, Moonglow sputters. "YOU and I.KINDRED?! I think not! Beast.Hybrid!" She spits the curses out, trying to understand something her brain is denying.  
  
A gentle smile plays over the pony's features. "Ahhh, I see. I, too, am a Pony. From another Gate, but a Pony, none-the-less. Forgive me, my name is Princess Crystal. I have foreseen your coming, white one. But, I also see that you are a Dark Card." Crystal sighs. "Every deck has one, I'm afraid." She cocks her head to the side. "Your friends are coming." She turns and walks with practiced ease, each hoof seeming to know the right spot to step.  
  
Moonglow sneers and turns to face her 'friends'. "This whole Portal thing, it's a bad idea! This.creature."  
  
"Pony" Crystal interjects.  
  
"Is from that monstrosity. Look at her. Small and scrawny. And her face! It's not normal I tell you!"  
  
Storm stops the group, and the silence is broken by Warlock's laughter. "A pleasure, Miss, to meet you. It seems you have met the least, shall we say, tolerant Pony in our group."  
  
"A great pleasure it was." She laughs. "But you have come to the Portal for a reason. And I am one of many beyond the Gate. Welcome.I am Princess Crystal."  
  
*Pictures and description of Custom characters available upon request. To be continued..* 


End file.
